


Scab and Plaster

by Pearly_Pornography



Category: Total Drama
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Eating Disorders, F/M, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Pregnancy, Self-Harm, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 09:34:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6279190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pearly_Pornography/pseuds/Pearly_Pornography
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You keep picking at the scab<br/>And I keep selling the plaster</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scab and Plaster

**Author's Note:**

> sugar is on the list of "pahkitew characters who had potential and got thrown to the wayside within 2 minutes"

"And you ain't leavin' there 'till the mornin'."

A room with only a mirror, and a bed. A stool, a vanity table, and a wardrobe. Pink painted walls, a mauve carpet. It hadn't changed since she was young. Beside the bed was a bucket. She laid on the floor.

"You hear me, Sugar?"

"Yeah."

"No food for a week, either."

"Yeah, ma! I geddit!" 

She heard footsteps trailing away. She held her phone in her left hand.

'malcolm'

Her long nails tapped on the screen. Almost immediately she received a response, with a harsh vibration transferring through the skin in her hands. Her eyes were half-lidded. She was tired.

'Yes?'

'i gotta talk to u'

'What's the matter?'

She paused. He wasn't her type anymore, but he was...scary. And he was the only one who paid any attention to her anymore. That was, of course, excluding cheap old men interested in used goods. She prayed she wasn't bearing one of their kids.

'nvm i fixed it'

'Good.'

An open and shut case. This wasn't a relationship she could ditch. At least, not for long.

Putting the phone under her blanket, she leaned over the bucket. At some point she was going to need an abortion. Despite all of the work she put into it, her figure was filling back out in a hideous manner. The scars that rode high on her thighs were covered by an eclipse-like shadow born from the sphere of her womb. The inside of her sparkle-dusted wallet was nothing but lint and old buttons.

Every week, she said the same thing.

_This time, I'm really gonna do it._

At this point her suicide attempts were no more than jokes. Every week she'd pull the sheets off of her bed. Every week she'd roll them into a makeshift rope and tie them to a hook she nailed into the ceiling. She'd slide a stool beneath it and kick it away, her feet just barely touching the floor. She'd choke until she couldn't take it anymore. Either that or the hook would come loose, and she'd fall to the floor directly on the skull of her unborn son.

Why was she so unlucky? Why was she even trying to do anything if it never turned out properly?

Her fingers dug into her throat, emptying her body into the bucket nearby. The remaining fat on her body was almost going away. Which was nice. She was too old to be chubby and adorable. Making money for the family would be a real pain if she looked like a pig.

"Shugs." Her mother's voice came through the door. "Sugar, 'm sorry." Her words were slurred.

"'s fine."

_It's not fine._

"Open th' door and give yer ol' ma a hug."

"I can't."

_I'm worried what will happen._

"You ain't hangin' shit from the ceilin' again, are ya?"

"No, ma, 'm just tired."

_That'd imply I succeeded in hanging anything, ma._

She filed through her papers, pulling out various mail. Bullshit, bullshit, bullshit, and an advertisement. Her reading was shoddy despite being 16. She squinted, hearing her mother stagger away.

_To...tal..._

...Oh, this was that stupid show, open for auditions once more.

Initially she went to throw it out the window. But something stopped her. Imagine what she could do with that million. Her face lit up thinking about it. She'd be set for life. She could move out, and be her own woman.

She could pay off her debts. She could go to school. She could live like a normal person.

The possibilities were endless. Her mascara began to drip with tears of pure joy. Something was going her way.

Her hands darted towards her cell phone.

'malcolm im gonna be gone for awhile'

'im goin on total drama'


End file.
